A Revived Love
by Roxius
Summary: Two women, now adults and mothers, meet each other again for the first time in many years as their daughters take the stage. A cheesy yuri story. Mom love. Principal Minami (Kotori's mom) X Nishikino-san (Maki's mom). Please read and review!


A/N: Set in episode 13 of the anime.

* * *

"Ah! M..Minami-san!"

Minami, the principal of Otonokizaka High School and Minami Kotori's mother, momentarily tore her gaze away from her daughter's amazing performance, along with the rest of their idol group 'Muse', to find a familiar face grinning back at her from the auditorium doorway. Minami instinctively brought a hand up to her mouth, stunned. It was like those old photographs, in the yearbooks of her high school days, had come to life, right before her very eyes. That hair, those eyes, that cute, petite face that hardly seemed to have altered once over the past ten years or so...it was really her...

"N...N...Nishikino-san..." Minami's voice trailed off, only able to stutter the other mother's last name. In all of her years as principal of the high school, not once had she been caught this off-guard before.

Nishikino smiled. "It's...it's really you!" she seemed almost as at a loss for words as her companion. After all, the last time they'd seen each other, it had been on their high school graduation, although that was one memory that neither of them could have ever forgotten, and that was one reason why they were able to recognize each other so quickly. Nishikino's cheeks colored a pretty pink. Minami quickly looked away, diverting her attention back to the girls on stage. Kotori was singing a part of the song, in a solo.

"I can't believe it...it's...it's so wonderful to see you again!" Nishikino continued. "C'mon, aren't you going to look a little happier about seeing me?"

Minami took a deep breath. "I had always wondered about that student, Nishikino Maki, because she looked so much like you, and with her last name...but I had just assumed it was a coincidence..."

"I honestly thought the same thing when I met your daughter, after my daughter brought her over with the rest of her friends." Nishikino laughed quietly under her breath. Minami twitched. She didn't know what to feel right now; she was so elated to see this woman again, but at the same time, she remembered the heartache and the disappointment, and it made it so hard.

"You should be very proud of your daughter. She's not only an honor student and an excellent performer, but she helped save this entire school from being shut down."

Nishikino watched the stage for a time. The performance of the school idols seemed to be nearing its end. "I'm very proud of her, and I'm glad to see that she's finally made some friends; I was always worried she'd been more interested in books and music than interacting with actual people. You should be very happy with your daughter too. She helped make all of their uniforms, I heard...and she's also quite the cutie, not unlike her mother." she smirked.

"Nishikino-san, please..." Minami couldn't keep her own blush from creeping up now. "We meet again since we were teenagers, and that's one of the first things you say to me?"

"Heh, I'm sorry...that's the kind of thing we would have said back in high school, isn't it? Not something a surgeon like me should be saying. But it's the truth."

Minami looked down at Nishikino's hand from her eye's corner; her hands were bare. No wedding ring. Minami wasn't wearing one either. It seemed that neither of them had been able to keep a husband for very long. But then again, there was a good reason for that, after all. Something that had lasted beyond those 'experimental' high school years for them. Something that stayed in their hearts and in their minds.

Nishikino gripped the other woman's shoulder. "It's funny, isn't it? How our daughters ended up becoming such good friends, like we used to be?"

"Used to be...?"

"What? Isn't that how you were treating it? You've been a little cold to me so far, Minami."

"I'm just surprised you would suddenly say 'used to be' when you were acting so sure of yourself that we were still friends before that. And you left out '-san'."

"...Well, I was waiting for you to prove me right. Minami, I still like you, you know that, right?"

Minami shivered, and she swatted Nishikino's hand away with a brisk slap. "Nishikino-san, I won't object to you staying for the performance, but I don't think we should be talking about so many personal things in public like this. Our relationship back then, it was...it was beyond friendship, and you know that. You keep flirting with me like this, but I don't know what I should believe. You told me, on graduation, that you would come back for me after you became a doctor, but...but you didn't...you got married...so I got married too, and I even had a child before you did...and I still like you too, even after all of that. How am I supposed to sort all of this out? What are you trying to do to me, Nishikino?"

Minami had to breath after saying all of that. She had never spoken about Nishikino to anyone before, not her current friends, not her former husband, and certainly not her daughter. All of these feelings, they'd been bottled up inside for years. Even though she thought it'd be too humiliating to meet Nishikino in person again, she came out and spilled her heart for her immediately, because beating around the bush would have been a waste. Her career as a principal had taught her not to mill around with words too much. Nishikino stood there, staring, speechless, the wheels of her mind contemplating. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, you want me to help you understand? Is that it?"

"Basically..." Minami nodded.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"I said come with me."

"Nishikino-san, our daughters-"

"The concert is over. See?" Nishikino motioned at the stage, and everyone was cheering, applauding and screaming for an encore, as the girls bowed over and over. Minami could see her Kotori was on the verge of sobbing; she had almost left her home and friends earlier that very day, and now her she was, infinitely proud of the choice she'd made. The young woman was coated in sweat from head to toe, and her chest was heaving, but she looked far happier than her mother had seen her in the past few weeks. Minami had no objections with her daughter's decision to stay.

The principal did not get to witness much more however, as she felt a tiny hand, Nishikino's, take hold and pull her into the hallway.

"Come on!"

"Ah! Nishikino-san! Please! Tell me! Where are you-"

"You'll see!"

Nishikino dragged her former friend all the way to the school entrance, out the door, down the stairs, and near one of the numerous sakura blossom trees that lined the main walkway to the gates. Minami attempted to slip her arm out of Nishikino's grip, but she was unexpectedly strong for someone meant to be as delicate as a surgeon. Finally, they came to a stop behind the third sakura blossom tree. Nishikino pushed Minami up against it, so they were staring into each other's eyes once more.

"Do you remember? Back in high school, I took you over to the third tree on the left side, in front of the school."

"W-Wait..isn't this...?" Minami started to say, her mind starting to gather the pieces together. Her brain dropped the puzzle when Nishikino's lips slammed down over hers, catching her in a kiss where their tongues met, the same kind they had shared long ago in their youth.

Nishikino kissed the other woman over and over again. Minami did not fight her anymore, and instead she accepted nearly everything, letting her mouth fill with saliva that dribbled down her chin as Nishikino's kisses deepened. It had been so long since she'd kissed, and it seemed that Nishikino's skills hadn't rusted in the slightest over the years. Minami moaned into Nishikino's mouth. The kisses grew fierce, and their faces flushed redder. Minami's hair started to come undone, and she tugged on Nishikino's own locks, while rubbing her knee against the woman. Nishikino's right hand tried to slink its way up Minami's business skirt, but a vicious slap halted its progress; Minami accepted 'nearly' everything. They kissed and kissed for nearly ten minutes, and finally, they needed to come back up for a gulp of air. Minami had once believed this kind of experience was just a fond dream for a person her age nowadays.

"Ah...ah...do you understand now, Minami?"

Minami nodded, swallowing the mixture of her and Nishikino's saliva that waded in her mouth.

"I know...you're mad at me...so maybe you wouldn't want to, even after this...but I'll understand your choice-"

Minami shook her head, and she leaned in to give her resuming lover a curt kiss, nothing like the passion from before, but it acted like the seal of a contract between them. "I've waited this long to have you back...so why would I turn you away?"

Nishikino smiled. "You...you should probably take my business card then...it has my office and phone number and everything else..."

"Alright."

After a few minutes to catch their breath, and the exchanging of business cards, the two women needed to discuss their next plan of action. Sex would have to wait until later.

"The girls have probably left the stage already...I should go and check up on them," Minami said, looking back to the school.

"I should probably head home myself."

"Eh? Why?"

"Maki doesn't actually know that I'm here. She gets really embarrassed easily, and she doesn't talk about the idol stuff too much with me, so I don't want to upset her."

"Oh..."

Nishikino pat Minami on the cheek, staring longingly into her eyes. "Give me a call when you can, Minami."

"I will...Nishikino."

"I hope you don't think I'm trying to move things too fast."

"We're both in our 30s, Nishikino. I don't mind moving fast, especially because I missed you as much as I did...but don't ever go marrying someone else again, understand?"

"Heh. You're still cute, Minami. I'm sorry, for all of that. I promise I'll explain."

"You can tell me, if you want. Just stay with me this time, okay?"

They shared another kiss, and Nishikino took her leave. Minami straightened out her hair and suit before she walked to the school again. She wiped her mouth for any lipstick residue. Still, even as she tried to make herself presentable, hiding all evidence of her revived love, she couldn't stop her cheeks from lifting, with a smile that rivaled any she might have worn before. She was so happy, her heart couldn't stop throbbing in her chest.

'I suppose it wasn't only my daughter who made the right choice after all...'

Now, she went to go and greet the girls, to congratulate them on a job well done and to assure them that they would be allowed to keep the idol group running. She had to make sure she kept a professional air at all times, when in front of the young ones.


End file.
